


Trust

by SamuelJames



Series: Wolves In Love [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of reassurance from Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Trust  
> Pairing: Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: A moment of reassurance from Scott.  
> Notes: Written for my comment_fic prompt Teen Wolf (TV), Scott/Isaac, Scott makes him feel really safe.  
> Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"The dishes can wait."

Isaac smiles, "it's okay."

Scott takes the glass from him and pulls him close. "You're not on some trial run."

Taking Scott's hand in his, Isaac speaks, "I can't take this for granted. I couldn't handle being sent away again. I need you, just the memory of him terrifies me sometimes."

"Tell me when it gets too much."

Isaac nods knowing he can trust that Scott will make it better.

"You really don't have to do every chore to stay here. My mom wants you here and I really want that too."

"She's great."

"I know."


End file.
